The Black Rose
by Miwa03
Summary: Do you know what black rose symbolize, my Kagome? Unlike the romantic meaning of other roses, black rose symbolize possessive love; It means 'You are mine forever!" Rated MA for twisted mind, character death, and hint of rape.
1. Chapter 1

**MINE**

Disclaimer: Yup, I don't own Inuyasha!

**---------------**

"Stay away from her, Inuyasha."

Sesshoumaru was talking into his cell phone with his venom laced voice. He was in his office, on his desk laid pictures and reports from a detective he hired.

A sigh from the other end. "So you finally find out, huh? And the answer is no, I won't. 'cause I love her Sesshoumaru. And guess what, she loves me too." Inuyasha's voice was heard on the other end of the line.

Sesshoumaru snarled and gripped his cell phone until it cracked a little. "She is my wife!"

"But she is not happy with it. She doesn't love you."

"Do you think I care!! Her feeling has nothing to do with the fact that she is mine! And you will stay away from what is mine!" His voice was dangerously low.

"That's where you're wrong, Sesshoumaru. I and she were in love since we were in school. And she should have been mine. But your dirty trick blew it all apart. You forced her to marry you. She doesn't love you. She loves me! She is originally mine!" Inuyasha was getting pissed off also. Who wouldn't, if your love in live was taken away from you with dirty trick!

"I am getting tired with this conversation, Inuyasha. Heed my word. This is your last warning." He hissed and turned off his cell phone, and in the next second a loud crack was heard from his now shattered cell phone on the floor.

He breathed deep, trying to calm himself. Today the detective he hired confirmed that his wife had betrayed their marriage, spotted with her ex-boyfriend in several occasion. He released a frustrated sigh. _This does not bode well for my day. _He decided he would come home early today. He needed to have a talk with his beloved wife.

0000000

"Good evening, Mr. Taisho." His butler, Jaken, opened his door and welcomed him home, taking off his briefcase and coat.

He nodded. "Where is she?"

"Mistress is… going out." Jaken answered hesitantly.

He narrowed his eyes. "To where?"

Jaken gulped. "I…"

Then suddenly the front door opened. Kagome walked in with her head still on the outside direction. "Thanks for today, Inuyasha! See you tomorrow!" She laughed and waved her hand. She then turned her head, and her big cheery smile faltered upon seeing him. A look of mild disinterest was now on her face. "You're home early." She stated to him and walked pass him after handing her coat to Jaken.

Sesshoumaru gritted his teeth and followed her upstairs. When they had entered their room, he pulled her roughly to him. "What were you doing with him??"

Kagome struggled a little while answering him. "Nothing much. We did the things we usually do when we were still together. Seeing movie, chatting in the café, walking down the park, nothing unusual."

"Nothing unusual??" His fastened his grip on her hand. She winced in pain. "Going out with another man IS CONSIDERED UNUSUAL for a married woman!"

"I have told you many times. He is not another man! He is my love!"

He slapped her face. "Do not test my patient wife. I am not a kind person if you betray me." He hissed.

Kagome touched her pained cheek with her free hand; staring at him with pure hate. "I hate you, Sesshoumaru. You're a monster. You purposely destroyed my family's business, the business my father had spent his life into. My father killed himself because of you, and left us with unimaginable debts. You made me to have no other choice but to accept your proposal. If it's not for my mother and brother's welfare, I would have run away with Inuyasha."

He grabbed her shoulder harshly and leaned his face so he was staring at her deep blue eyes. "Run? You were thinking to leave me?" His voice was dangerously low. Kagome stared at her defiantly, dared him to slap her again. But he got other plan for her. "Think again, wife." He then dipped his head to kiss her harshly.

Kagome struggled wildly, but was unable to fight his muscular body that now had lifted her and then threw her on their bed. He quickly straddled her and ripped open her clothes. Kagome screamed. It was always like this. Every night she would reject him, and every night he would then force his way with her.

000000

Sesshoumaru laid in his bed with his beloved wife beside him. He stroked her back slowly, savoring the softness of her skin. _My wife… Mine._ He noticed that she hadn't stopped crying, so he nuzzled her. "Ssh I have never intended to make you cry. You're my wife, and I care for you. But you should act like a good wife."

No response from her besides her sniffing. He sighed. "Kagome, you know that I want you so much. Being wanted by me is a blessing. I can give you what ever you want in this whole world. Just tell me what you need; I will fulfill it in an instant."

She sniffed a little; and then answered weakly. "Love." He tensed. "I need love. You can't give me that Sesshoumaru. Only Inuyasha can."

He narrowed his eyes and moved to be on top of her again. His grip on her arms would undoubtedly left bruises. He lowered his face to her until their noses touched. "I could have given you love, if you just forget your love with Inuyasha."

"I can't, and I won't."

"You said you won't give me your love?" He moved to position himself in between her thighs and spread her open. Kagome struggled again, knowing what would happen next. But as always, she was unable to fight him. "… But I am taking it anyway!" And then he thrust into her. Kagome screamed and cried. But he just continued his sick action to acquire her love until the break of dawn.

000000

"I can't believe what he had done to you, Kags." Inuyasha stroke Kagome hair lovingly. He was in Sesshoumaru's bed, hugging Kagome's sobbing body. Sesshoumaru had left very early in the morning for a business trip for three days; and the moment he was gone, Kagome called Inuyasha to come. There was where Inuyasha found her. In his bed, unable to move because of her soreness; and her pale skin was full of bruises.

"I couldn't take it anymore, Inuyasha. Take me away from here." She sobbed into his chest.

"Ssh. Yes I will. After I'm finished preparing for our disappearance, I will get you out from here. Your mother and brother have packed their things, and soon I will be able to take them safely out of town. And then I'll be back to get you."

"He won't be home for three days. This is our perfect chance."

"You're right. Now go to sleep. I'll watch over you." Inuyasha spoke softly to her, and let her snuggled deeply in his embrace. Little did they know, a set of piercing golden eyes were watching their interaction with barely suppressed rage.

000000

Inuyasha noticed that finally Kagome was sleeping soundly. He moved her from his hold carefully, and put her comfortably in the bed. He smiled softly seeing her beautiful innocent face, even though it was marred by bruises. _Soon I'll get you out from here Kags. I promise you. _He then leaned down to kiss her cheek. Kagome murmured something and he chuckled a little.

He went to the window and jumped off to the tree beside it and made his way down. When he was in the ground, he dusted his clothes and steadied his feet. But when he took a steep forward and lifted up his head, he was faced by a gun. Sesshoumaru was pointing a gun at him, smirking darkly. And the last word Inuyasha heard was "She's mine." And a loud blast.

000000

Kagome jerked awoke. She had been sleeping on the window ledge, waiting for Inuyasha. She rubbed her sleepy eyes. _What time is it? Where is he? It's been three days and not a word from him. Inuyasha, please come quickly. Sesshoumaru will be home soon. _She bit her lip anxiously.

Then the door of his room opened. _Inuyasha? _She turned her face to see her worst nightmare stepped inside. _No! He's home already! _

"Hello wife." He smirked and strode to her. She ignored him and turned her attention back outside. _I hope Inuyasha won't come today. It wouldn't be good if he faced Sesshoumaru. _A sigh. _There will always be tomorrow._

He was behind her now, circling his arm on her waist and drew her closer to him. "I thought that you will be waiting for my homecoming downstairs."

"I'm not waiting for you."

"Hn. Then who are you waiting for?"

Silence. He chuckled and leaned closer to her ear. "He won't come around here anymore, love."

Kagome was startled. "Who…?"

"Hn . I don't know. Why don't you tell me who you are waiting for."

She turned herself to face him. "What did you do Sess?" She narrowed her eyes.

He shrugged. "It's not my fault. You both deserve it."

"What did you do??" She was in panic. _What had he done? Did he do something to Inuyasha?? _He didn't answer, just stared smugly at her. Unable to hold it anymore, she broke down and cried. "No, no, no." She was thinking the worse.

Sesshoumaru hugged her and whispered. "I'm so sorry darling. Did I do the wrong thing? What was I thinking?" He held her tighter. "Nothing but jealousy."

He hugged her sobbing body, not feeling the slightest bit of remorse or sadness. What he felt was triumph. He had won his wife back and he got his prize right where he wanted, in his embrace. _Yes… removing an obstacle in my life. I don't feel so bad indeed._

---------

AN: One-shot finished! I think it will make a good chapter story also with this topic. What do you think? Interested anyone?


	2. The Past: Kagome's Betrayal

**MINE**

Disclaimer: Yup, I don't own Inuyasha!

This next chapter of 'Mine' is a response to Lune's song inspired fic challenge by lunaticneko! Enjoy!

Beta-ed by my motivator, Ceferadel.

**The Past: Kagome's Betrayal**

_"You are the love of my life, my soulmate." - Forever yours, Kagome_

Inuyasha smiled while reading a beautifully handwritten note inside a small piece of paper. The paper was very small it could fit into a tiny glass bottle that hung on his neck. It was a parting gift from his beloved girlfriend. No, he had not had the guts to propose to her yet. Not when he himself was not certain of his own future. His dear Kagome had understood. With a sad smile, but still a smile from the face that he loved, she let him go to pursue his future.

And now he was back. It was going to be a surprise for her.

He had spent three years in the harsh green fields of England, surviving all of the bone shattering training sessions that were thrown at him, enduring all the loneliness without any news from her on his quarantine periods, to be what he was now; a professional international football player. He smiled at his achievement. After becoming the number one football player in Japan, his path to be the number one in the world was brightly opened ahead of him. He had successfully gained a contract with one of the famous football clubs in England. If everything went well, his dream to be the number one player in the world would come true. And then he could show all of that snobby people that he could be someone much more worthy than them; they would regret all the things they had said and done to him.

He frowned remembering his past. Everyone around him had looked down at him, not only because he had been bad in all subjects in school except sports, but also because he was what he was, a bastard child of one of the most powerful family lines in Japan, the Taisho. No one cared or even wanted to know that he actually was the only child that was ever born out of love from that family, that he was special. His mother told him that before she died of sickness.

But even then, where there was darkness there would be light; and Kagome Higurashi was his light. She was the first child that had talked nicely to him back then; she was the only one who stood beside him with her warm smile when all others turned their back on him; she was the one who had encouraged him that he could be the best in the field he loved the most, the football; and she was his best friend that always reminded him that he was talented and he was special. She had become his reason to live; and his reason to breathe. From a long time ago Inuyasha had concluded that she was the love of his life, his soul mate. And he could not express his feelings in words when she responded in the same way. She said that he was her first love, and for always and forever will be.

The announcement from the flying attendant broke his thought. They were going to land in Narita Airport soon. He rolled back the precious paper in his hand and put it back inside the bottle. He settled back in his seat to prepare to land in the town where his love of life was.

0000000

A loud thud was heard from the handbag he carried that fell on the airport tile. Inuyasha could not believe his eyes. He was staring at a news article that was posted on the news wall; news about the grandiose marriage of the heir of the Taisho Family, Sesshoumaru Taisho. But what was his Kagome doing in that picture? What was she doing smiling beautifully and wearing an elaborate wedding dress in his hated brother's arm? Inuyasha trembled when he read the news. His eyes widened when he finally realized that his Kagome Higurashi, his soul mate, had betrayed him. And he felt half of him died at that time.

He used his trembling hand to call her cell phone. First ring, second ring... _Kagome, please don't let this be true!_

0000000

Kagome was wiping up the tears on her face when she heard her cell phone ring. _Who could that be? Not many people know my private number. _She moved her body to a sitting position, biting her lip at the pain she felt all over her body. She used the blanket to cover her naked body and moved to the side of the bed. But when she almost reached her phone on the night stand, a strong arm circled her waist and she was spun to face a very handsome silver haired man who apparently had just waking up.

"Now, now my beautiful bride. Who said you can go up from the bed yet?" Sesshoumaru asked hoarsely. He smirked devilishly and then moved himself to lick her earlobe. "I'm not done with you yet."

Kagome trembled with fear and disgust. She tried to push him away. "Stop. Let go! We've done enough!"

He dragged her body and trapped it under him. She was squirming and struggling while he kissed and sucked her neck and shoulder, insisting on leaving her more love bites. "Sesshoumaru stop, please! The phone, I need to answer the phone."

"Hn. Anyone who's calling should have known that last night was our wedding night. They'll understand why you didn't answer this morning." He smiled and murmured against her skin while his hands caressed and pried open her thighs.

"No! Let go!" But her effort was useless against his strength. Sesshoumaru easily positioned himself between her thighs, and rubbing his hard girth on her still wet pussy. He pushed inside her a little and Kagome screamed in terror. "Please not again Sesshomaru..." She sobbed.

"Get use to this my love, because I own you forever." He thrust deeper and immediately was moving slowly. Kagome was caught between the pain and pleasure again.

And the phone was forgotten.

0000000

_Why didn't you answer Kagome? _Inuyasha thought about when he encountered another mail box from the many times he failed to call her. He was standing in front of Kagome's home, the Higurashi Shrine, now. But it was unoccupied. _Where is she? Where are Mr. and Mrs. Higurashi? Where is Souta? Who should I contact now?_

Inuyasha was so confused. _What has happen while I was gone? I didn't hear any news of her moving; I didn't hear anything at all._

He then went to the hotel that had been prepared for him by his club manager. He needed to calm himself, take some time to rest, and then began his search of her again when he was in prime condition. He was just too tired and confused now.

000000000

Kagome was still sleeping when Sesshoumaru finished his shower. Tiredness etched on her sleeping face. He smirked looking at her, his most precious prize that he had obtained from his perfect strategy. His smile never wavered while he walked closer to her. He stroked her beautiful and soft cheek. _At last you're truly mine. _He chuckled. _I better tell the maid to prepare her meal. She will no doubt be hungry when she wakes up. _

When he stood up his gaze fell on her cell phone on the night stand. He then decided to look on the noisy and persistent caller that had been calling her cell phone throughout their private session. He frowned when he read the caller ID. _'My soul mate'? _His expression turned dark. It was getting darker when he opened her picture folders and found out that 'soul mates' were labeled on many pictures of her and Inuyasha. _ Hn. I believe that Inuyasha is back in town._ He tightened his grip. _Don't ever think that you can take her back Inuyasha. She's mine now!_

He then walked out from his room, bringing her cell phone with him. _I think my Kagome will need a new phone. The diamond blackberry will surely suite her better as the wife of Sesshoumaru Taisho. While this old phone, along with her memories of him, are mine to destroy._

00000000

It had been days since he was back at Tokyo, but still no news from her. Every night Inuyasha would watch the moon from the room window; thinking of her. Like this night. He had walked around Tokyo with no destination all day; no family to be visited. Now he laid tiredly on the floor of his room, imagining her face on the surface of the moon. How he missed her. Her sparkling blue eyes that he were usually lost inside, her smile and laugh that would brighten even his darkest days, and her presence and soothing words that would always warmed his heart; making him feel cherished, making him feel wanted.

_I had left so many messages in her mail box, but she hasn't called me back or even text me. Why does she ignore me? Is it true then that she has married Sesshoumaru? What has happened to her? Why did she do this to me? I thought she loved me!_

Suddenly his cell phone rang. He flipped it open and his heart soared when he read her name on the caller ID. He hurriedly answered it. "Kagome, it's me, Inuyasha. Hey, how are you, love?"

"I believe that my wife doesn't love you anymore, Inuyasha." A deep voice boomed and shattered his hope.

"Sesshoumaru?" _His wife?? He answered her cell phone? So it was true??_ "Why are you... What are you doing answering her phone? Where is Kagome?"

"My wife doesn't want to talk to you, so I think I should settle her problem. I'll block this number after I make it clear that she doesn't want you anymore. Stop contacting her, Inuyasha." A hint of threat was obvious on his tone.

Inuyasha's heart was in anguish. Kagome truly did marry his despicable brother! And now she does not want to speak to him?? _Why Kagome??_ "Where is she? I need to talk to her."

"Are you deaf as well as stupid Inuyasha, I said she doesn't want to speak to you! Anyway who do you think you are? Do you think she'll love you after she knows my love, do you think she'll need you after she is being lavished in my attention? Scam bastard child. You are not wanted." And a click ended the call.

Inuyasha was breathing harshly. His heart stung at his brother words. _So she did marry Sesshoumaru. Apparently I didn't know anything at all about her. And he was right. Who would want me after having Sesshoumaru? Who am I to say that she truly loves me? Who am I to say that she needs me? She already has Sesshoumaru as her perfect husband. Compare to him, I am only a joke. _Inuyasha could not hold it anymore, so he screamed out his frustration and hurt. _So there is really no one left for me here._

0000000

Inuyasha was standing under the Goshinboku tree on the unoccupied Higurashi Shrine. It was his and Kagome's tree. He stared at the tree, remembering all the sweet memories that they had created together; their laughter, their tears, their sweats, their teasing. He just loves her so much. He felt a drop of a warm tear slide down his cheek. _Why is this happening to us Kagome? I thought we would have a future together._

Deep in his heart he hoped that Kagome would realize her mistake and came back to him. That was why he was here now, on their secret meeting spot. He had waited for her here for his last remaining days in Tokyo, the rain and the chilly wind did not stop him. He was waiting, hoping that she would show up and hugged him. And they would talk, they would apologize, and they would forgive and forget. But she never came.

_Why am I still waiting? Who am I still waiting for? Why am I still searching for a love that was obviously gone? _He closed his eyes and remembered her.

When he opened his eyes the dawn had set in, and at that moment he realized that he truly had lost her. He took a deep breath and tried to smile sincerely. _I understand Kagome. I have to let you free. It was so selfish of me to want to own you for just myself. I have owned your presence since we were children, now its turn for others to have you. As long as you're happy Kagome, my soul mate, then I should be also. _Inuyasha's heart stung as he selflessly let the love of his life go. But it was for the best, it was for her happiness, he reminded himself. He then touched the tree for the last time, smiling sadly and walked away from the place where most of his cherished memories were held. _Good bye my love in life. Now you're just a song I love to sing. I never thought it would feel so free. Now I know what's meant to be, and that's okay with me._

000000000

When Inuyasha prepared himself to finally go back to pursue his own life in England in the next morning, he realized that he still held a piece of his painfully sweet past with him; his necklace, her parting gift that stated that her love for him was forever. His heart churned at the falseness of it. He removed the necklace and stared at it. _I can't use it anymore, it's wrong. She doesn't love me anymore. _He closed his eyes. _But I can't throw it away either. It's a proof that at one time, there was someone who loved me. So where to keep it? Or should I give it back to her?_

And then he remembered; their secret treasure box. It was still three hours before his plane took off; he still got time to put his cherished necklace inside their box. And if one day, Kagome remembered their love, she would open their box and found her eternal love necklace. Inuyasha then hurriedly ran towards the Higurashi Shrine.

0000000

Inuyasha slumped on the ground, his back was on the old well wall, and on his hand was Kagome's diary, kept also inside their treasure box not long before her forced marriage. _I didn't know anything at all... so this was the reality that you had to face that made you choose to accept his proposal. I'm sorry that I didn't know anything at all my love. I'm sorry about the pain you've been through, I'm sorry about your father, I'm sorry about Souta and Mrs. Higurashi, I'm sorry about the debt... I'm sorry for not being here for you. _Inuyasha closed his eyes. He had two simple choices; his bright new life in England or risking his life to save his love. And like all of the soul mates in the world, Inuyasha chose the later.

_I didn't know anything at all, but for you I'll fight to make it right._

---------

AN: I always wanted to write about their past! I'm planning on writing about five more The Past chapters. And Kagome and Inuyasha's Treasure box will surely be one of it.

I want to show Inu and Kags love and a bit of their happy romantic past, Inu's feeling when he knew Kags betray him, and that Inu actually was so close in having his own bright future without Kags in England. But fate last hour's interference made him stay for her. Hey, they said that no one could escape fate.

Thank you for reading and reviewing!

Thank you lunaticneko for presenting this challenge and had became the idea of this new chapter. I hope this chapter is to your liking. I'm sorry if it doesn't turn out as the way you wanted. _ But I hope you would still review it.

©Miwa03 - 2009


	3. The Past: Sesshoumaru's Obsession

**MINE**

Disclaimer: Yup, I don't own Inuyasha!

Beta-ed by my motivator, Ceferadel.

The story is moving farther to the past, to the point where Sesshoumaru began to want Kagome. Sorry, but I just can't write the future without writing about the past first! How can there be a future without a past? I hope you understand it…

This chapter will be about Sess' obsession over Kags and the next part will be about the downfall of Higurashi. Enjoy!

**The Past: Sesshoumaru's Obsession**

There she was, standing gracefully beside her father. As always, a dazzling smile was adorning her mesmerizing face. Beeing a freelance model since she was 14 and finishing her studies at Harvard's Business Management in 3 years time; she was the epitome of Japan's brain and beauty. Not to mention her warm personality and traditionally-proper attitude. She was the most sought after bachelorette in the upper class ring of Japan. She was Kagome Higurashi.

And Sesshoumaru Taisho had wanted that woman since the first time he glanced at her in one of his family's galas. Her beauty had caught his eyes, her intelligence had captivated him, and her personality had made him fall deep for her. He then proceeded to make a move on her. She had conversed politely with him; but then much to his surprise she had refused any kind of un-business deal or date with him, and other high rank bachelors as well. Shocked, but unwilling to give up; he had decided that she was his, she would undoubtedly be his, and it would not be long before she changed her name into Kagome Taisho.

Months of seducing her had not resulted in the outcome that he wanted. She rejected many date offers from him; stating that she did not want the media to create nonsense gossips and she wanted to keep their relationship in friend basis and not more. She even had the gall to return many of his gifts! It even got to the point where he hired a spy to know her preferences. He was rather surprised when he realized that his goddess was unlike any other upper class woman. She enjoyed cooking a homemade dish rather than dining in an extravagant restaurant; cherished a simple handmade gift than the expensive jewelries that he sent; spent her free afternoon gardening in her small garden rather than wasting her money in the luxurious shopping arcade; and loved to spend her time with the children and elderly rather than with the snobby upper class women. Such a trait that none of his family had ever had. Thus it made him want her more, this special one. He most definitely had to own her; through any means necessary.

0000000

Sesshoumaru clenched his jaw. Kazuki Higurashi was not one to be taken lightly. He had known about the history of this middle aged man. Higurashi had started his company from starch. Owning a simple motel at first, and then through years of hard work and outstanding promotion strategies, he had become the owner of a five-star hotel chain all throughout Japan. What amused him was that Higurashi was one of the 'clean' type's of businessmen. And now, added with the brightness and charm of his exquisite daughter, the Higurashi clan would surely start to move faster to the top.

Not if he could help it.

"I assure you, Mr. Higurashi. This joined project will be the most beneficial to both of us." He was in the middle of a private meeting with said man. Prior in his family board meeting, he had proposed and sternly insisted for this project with the Higurashi to happen. Of course his family board had agree; they had no power to stop him when he wanted something; and he wanted the Higurashi very much, especially one intriguing Higurashi woman.

Sesshoumaru watched Kazuki frowned deep in thought. After several moments of reciting over the contract he finally looked up at him and smiled. "I think we have ourselves a deal, young Mr. Taisho." Sesshoumaru could not stop himself from letting out a smirk when Kazuki signed the paper. _Then again, it looks like he's not as smart as I thought. _He too then added his signature on the paper and shook Kazuki's hand that was outstretched at him.

"It's a pleasure doing business with you, Mr. Taisho." Kazuki was still smiling brightly.

"Like-wise."

They then sat back down and a fresh set of coffee was poured, signaling the start of a small friendly conversation after the meeting.

"You are a fine young businessman, Mr. Taisho. It's hard to believe that you're just 24 years old. I have a hunch that your family business will be growing more prosperous in your hand."

"I'm merely doing what is best for my and my family's business. Don't flatter me to highly, Mr. Higurashi."

Kazuki laughed. "And so modest as well." He then drank his coffee and looked at his watch. "I believe that this meeting is already in a conclusion?"

Sesshoumaru nodded.

"Then I-"

"But I would like to propose another interesting deal with you, Mr. Higurashi."

Kazuki frowned. "Another?"

Sesshoumaru leaned back in his chair; his fingers were intertwining in front of his chest. "This deal will be more beneficial to your family."

Kazuki's frown deepened when Sesshoumaru started explaining. "Mr. Higurashi, as you know that the prosperous Taisho family is the most powerful family in Japan. And as such many companies and families search to join or merge with us. We expand our wealth and influence more throughout Japan by joining with others"

Kazuki nodded, still unsure of Sesshoumaru's intention.

"And the most common way that is used to secure a merger between families is through marriage." He threw a knowing stare at Kazuki whose eyes started to dawn in understanding. "My point is I, Sesshoumaru Taisho, the heir of the powerful Taisho family, offer a proposal for your family to merge with us, with me particularly. Think of all the wealth and power you could have by joining with the most powerful family in Japan. This is surely not an offer to be turned down, Mr. Higurashi."

Kazuki stared at him with disbelieved. "You mean… my daughter?"

"Kagome Higurashi. Have you not been aware with her title as the most sought after bachelorette in our circle? What man deserves her better then me, the heir of the most powerful family line in Japan? You agree with that don't you, Mr. Higurashi?"

"I…" Kazuki was still in shock with his sudden proposal, but then he smiled. "Of course, it's an honor for our simple family."

Sessoumaru beamed smugly with satisfaction. _Things had gone smoothly very easily. _But Kazuki next words dimmed his dream.

"But you should have her consent on this marriage. Have you asked her directly about your proposal?"

Sesshoumaru clenched his jaw. "Your consent should be enough for her."

"Of course not!" He stared disapprovingly. "I believe that marriage is a sacred union between two people. It should be done willingly by both. Young Mr. Taisho, despite my family strong holds on our customs and traditions, we're not in the era of arranged marriage anymore now, and I'm sure my daughter doesn't approve on it either." He leaned forward. "I don't know if you're aware of this, but as far as I know my daughter is now in a relationship with a football player, Inuyasha Hanabishi."

_The bastard child._ He was seething inside. "Are you rejecting my offer then, Mr. Higurashi?" Sesshoumaru asked with barely suppressed rage.

"I'm only saying that you should be offering this proposal directly to her. But I'll tell her about your generous offer." He stood up. "I'll go with whatever she decides. Thank you again for your time and generous offer, Mr. Taisho. It's a pleasure doing business with you." He then bowed and then turned to leave.

"Are you sure about your choice to reject my intention? You'll lose a chance at extreme wealth and power." Sesshoumaru's voice was firm and clearly intended to intimidate him.

Kazuki stopped at the front of the door, his jaw was hard. He stared back without fear at him than stated, "I do not sell my family."Then he made his leave; leaving an angered heir of Japan's most powerful family.

Sesshoumaru was furious. He had thought that even though his efforts directly to Kagome was rather unsuccessful, through her father he was sure a forced arranged marriage would easily be done. What sane businessman would reject his offer of guaranteed wealth and prosperity? Apparently his soon to be father-in-law was insane.

_How dare you reject me, Higurashi! I'll make you pay for your insult toward me. When I'm done with you, you will have nothing left to cry upon. Your petty family business will be mine to destroy and your beautiful daughter will be mine also to do as I wish. _He smirked. _Kagome Higurashi, my beautiful wife-to-be, I can't wait to own you. I can't wait to chain you in my bed and feast at your heavenly taste for the rest of my life. _His fist clenched in determination. _Prepare yourself to be MINE! _

---------

AN: Thank you for reading and reviewing!

©miwa03 – 2009


	4. The Past: Downfall of Higurashi

**BLACK ROSE**

Disclaimer: Yup, I don't own Inuyasha!

Beta-ed by the amazing Ceferadel! Get your story on Dokuga now, girl!

**The Past: Downfall of Higurashi**

"What do you mean our account is in a negative balance, Asuka??" Kazuki was interrogating his Accounting Division's manager. He had sped up to her office after receiving Asuka's panicked call.

"We will most likely have a major deficit in this month, . Too much expenditure in the building of our five new hotels abroad but too little income!" He could tell that the woman was extremely close to a panic attack. "Our dowry could not possibly cover all of our expenses!"

"Could not cover? But how can that be?? That project is a joint project with Taisho enterprises, 75% of the expenses should be covered by them!"

Asuka gulped. "That is the problem, Mr. Higurashi. They suddenly withdrew their money from our joint account!"

"What???"

"And just now I received a call from the contractor saying that the payment for them and materials is already way past the due date, resulting in more debt and penalty for us for not fulfilling the payment contract!"

"Payment contract? The payment of contractors and materials is the responsibility of Taisho! Their secretary should be the one who organizes that with the money from our joint account! Why should the penalty because of their incompetency be put on our company??"

"I don't know, Mr. Higurashi! I don't know about the contract! What I know is we are in serious money trouble!" Asuka shrieked in hysteria.

Kazuki gritted his teeth. _What is wrong with the Taisho?? _"Asuka, contact the bank to know more about this one-sided withdrawal, search our treasury again to find another source of income for us, and contact the contractors if we can have an agreement to postpone their payment to a later date."

"Immediately, Mr. Higurashi."

"Inform me of any progress immediately."

Kazuki then went to the secretary office. He ordered them to find all of the contracts related to the Taisho and to deliver it to his office.

Inside his office Kazuki slumped in his chair; pinching the bridge of his nose. _How had it come to this? What did I do wrong? Was there something in the contract that I missed? _He remembered the look on the Taisho's hair's face when he last saw him on the day they made the contract, the day he rejected Sesshoumaru's offer of marriage. He remembered that his usually impassive face actually showed a spark of anger back then. _No. it couldn't be. The Taisho would not sink so low. They would not purposely try to destroy my company because of that rejection, right??_

His mind whirled to his daughter; his lovely, beautiful, and charming shinju, his pet name for Kagome. _Shinju, I really wish for your presence right now. _Kagome was currently attending and international business conference in Canada right now, representing his company. _Shinju, you brilliance would help me solve this problem. If only you were here right now… _But Kazuki did not want to burden his daughter with the current company problem when she was so far away. He was sure that he could solve the problem without worrying his beloved family.

000000

Kazuki propped his head on his hand on top of the table. He was frustrated, remembering his last call with the ruthless Taisho's heir.

"_What is the meaning of this Taisho??"_

_Silence on the other end._

"_You have broken our contract by withdrawing all of your money in our joint account! I would like to see your face in court soon!"_

_When Sesshoumaru spoke, his voice sounded calm but icy as always. "Mr. Higurashi, surely you know that we are professional businessmen. It's impossible for me to end a well-made contract single-handily."_

"_Enough of your game, Taisho! Just be prepared."_

"_Mr. Higurashi, before you humiliate yourself in front of the court, I suggest you reread the contract again thoroughly. Simply put that we weren't satisfied by your work. Thus we ended the deal. It was written perfectly clear on the contract."_

"_What?" Kazuki knew that in the contract there was a sentence that stated that the Taisho Enterprise, as the biggest fund source, has the right to end their support for the project if Higurashi Co. failed to fulfill their expectation. "In what did we fail to meet your expectation Taisho? My company had worked efficiently and effectively for this project!"_

"_Obviously not effective and efficient enough to meet our standard."_

_Kazuki bristled. "Why you…!"_

"_If I were you, Mr. Higurashi, I would focus my attention more in repaying the penalty for the contractor rather than thinking to drag the mighty Taisho Enterprise to the court."_

"_What? Why should Higurashi Co. be paying the penalty for your company's tardiness? It's your company's responsibility to pay the contractor! So your company should be the one that pays the penalty!"_

"_Tck, tck. You should pay more attention to the contract Mr. Higurashi. Even though we are the one responsible for paying, but the contract is signed under your company name. So any penalty will be addressed to your company."_

_Kazuki wanted to scream in frustration. He admitted that he had been very reckless in doing the deals with the Taisho. But he had been a tolerant and friendly-mannered businessman all his life. His entire project with his associates had always been based in trust; trust that the other would do the best for the benefit of both. But with the Taisho… He narrowed his eyes. "You did this on purpose, didn't you? You are trying to destroy my company! Why?"_

_A long silence. Kazuki only heard his heaving breath. _

"_Kagome Higurashi."_

_Kazuki's eyes widened. His heart seemed to have stopped beating for a second there._

"_Give your daughter to me. And I assure you, the next time you open your eyes your company will run smoothly like nothing ever happen." _

_Kazuki felt like shivering by the tone of his voice. "You are sick Taisho. After what you did to my company, do you think I will give my precious daughter to you??"_

"_Precisely because of what I'm capable of doing, you will hand your daughter to me."_

"_My Kagome is not an object to be won in our business war!"_

"_There is no more war, Mr. Higurashi. You have lost and I am the winner. I will have everything I want from you. But you can still save your company, Mr. Higurashi. It's time for you to act and choose wisely."_

"_I will save my company AND my family from a scum like you, Taisho." And he ended the call._

Kazuki exhaled harshly and leaned back in his chair. He knew that Sesshoumaru Taisho was right; there was no way he could win in court. The legal papers did not point any mistake to Taisho Enterprise and their influence in the government would definitely assure their winning. _How could I protect my family then? What should I do now?_

Knocks on the door broke his line of thought. It was Asuka.

"How is it Asuka?" A spark of hope made its way into his heart.

She bit her lip. "The bank has confirmed the Taisho's withdrawal, Mr. Higurashi. It is legal and we have no power to undo it. I also have contacted the contractors… but they refused to postpone the payment. Their payment has been neglected for too long." Her voice was becoming more and more desperate. Kazuki noticed that her eyes were glassy and a bit swollen. "And the worst part is… after I count our company's treasury, it's still not enough to cover our debts."

Kazuki was stunned. "You mean…"

"We are on the verge of bankrupt, Mr. Higurashi." And her tears broke down.

Her declaration sounded like a lightning strike to him. He felt like he could not breathe; his chest was heavy, and his head was hurt. "No…" he whispered brokenly and slumped to his chair. "…oh my God…"

He saw Asuka immediately run to his side; tears slid onto her cheeks. "Mr. Higurashi we ran out of time and without money. Our debt will be getting higher with every passing day. We need a lot of money fast!"

"How? How Asuka? We could not sell our hotels in such a quick time; the price will fall! And we could never get a loan from the bank in the condition of our company now! The bank will doubt our ability to pay back!" Kazuki was near hysteric. _Shinju, shinju what should I do now??_

In his hysteria, Kazuki noticed Asuka squeezed his arm.

"A loan… Mr. Higurashi, I-I know a place where we could loan a lot of money with little requirement."

Kazuki stared at her with his hope filled eyes. He was so glad to have such a competent staff. "Tell me where, Asuka."

Asuka took a deep breath.

"Naraku Onigumo."

000000

"So he has contacted Onigumo?" Sesshoumaru's deep voice resonated through the cell phone.

"Definitely, Mr. Taisho. I'm the one who put him through myself," a woman's ecstatic voice was heard from the other line.

"And how much did he borrow from that leech?"

"Enough to cover all of his debt, Mr. Taisho."

"Really? I never know one could be that reckless and stupid."

"Well, I kind of contributed to his near hysteric state, Mr. Taisho. He lost his ability to think rationally at that time. I think I have talent also as an actress. "

He smirked darkly. "Well done, Miss Kirisawa."

A chuckled from the other line. "Thank you, Mr. Taisho. And about my payment?"

"It will be sent first thing in the morning, the villa you ask is already waiting for you in your personal island in the Bahamas, and your private jet will be waiting for you in the airport two days from now."

A laughed from the other line. "Nice doing business with you, Mr. Taisho. I don't know how long I have to work in this company to gain all of that!"

"Hn. I expect to always be informed of any of the company's progress. Give update regularly, Miss Kirisawa."

"Certainly, Mr. Taisho."

Sesshoumaru ended the call. He turned his attention to the city below from his luxurious apartment's balcony; one of the many he had. He thought of his perfect plan and web that he had woven to trap Higurashi; the more he struggled, the stronger the bind was. He smirked darkly. Asuka Kirisawa was a cheap bargain compared to what he would gain in the end of this deal.

He inhaled the night's air contently. Now all he had to do was waiting; waiting until Kazuki Higurashi crashed down deeply and he would be there to pick up what he had always wanted.

Sesshoumaru closed his eyes and let his imagination conjured the image of his soon-to-be lover.

_My Kagome Higurashi…_

---------

AN: Surprising the length that Sesshoumaru would go to obtain his obsession. He could easily buy people's loyalty?? Some people… But they said money does make the world go round.

What do you think of this chapter, friends? I do a little more thinking on this one; trying to come up with something realistic that actually could destroy someone's business. But still, Kazuki was just too trusting and I don't think any businessman will do what he did.

Click that review button below if you want to leave comment or share opinion of this new chapter. Thank you!

Ow, and next chapter will be Sess' and Kags' mariage deal. Stay tuned!

©miwa03 – 2009


	5. The Past: Repetition

**THE BLACK ROSE**

Disclaimer: Yup, I don't own Inuyasha!

Beta-ed by Ceferadel. So glad she had finished her final :)

**Repetition**

Kagome glared heatedly at the handsome man who was lounging on the sofa in front of her. He was appraising her like she was some kind of priceless antique!

"Well done, Yura." He said finally.

A woman behind her giggled. "Thank you for your most valuable compliment, Mr. Taisho. But you should really be complimenting the natural beauty of Miss Higurashi here. I've done very little in polishing her."

"Indeed."

She glared more at his comment. She and Sesshoumaru were in an upper class private salon owned by Yura, a professional make up artist. Sesshoumaru had taken her here after he picked her up from her office; stating that her business suit would not be suitable to be worn on their date. Kagome gritted her teeth. Yes, they were going to have a date; though she actually preferred to call it a business meeting.

After she came back from the business conference in Canada, she found that her father was somewhat distraught and stressed. His sincere and warm smile was gone, replaced by a fake smile that never reached his eyes. She often heard him crying when she passed his office or caught him staring off with his quiet tears in their kitchen at midnight.

She and her family were so worried. But her father told them nothing. They had pried him up only to be answered by his patient smile and a soft 'I'm fine.' So Kagome tried to find another source of information, from his friends and from his employers. Imagine her surprise when Asuka finally broke down crying and telling her the madness that had happen during her leave.

Sesshoumaru Taisho; he was the cause of the chaos that happened now in her family; and within the company. Kagome had been very shocked, confused, and angry. Why did the Taisho heir do what he did? Why did he want to destroy her family's company? Did they offend him somehow? Her heart skipped a beat. Did it have something to do with her constant refusal of his advances? She sure hoped not.

So, in pursue of the truth and in hope that she might persuade him to stop his wrong doing, Kagome called his secretary to set up a meeting with him. Her call had immediately been transferred directly to him and he had agreed to do a meeting with her; 6 p.m. tonight at his place of choice; which turned out to be the most expensive restaurant in town.

She had no idea that this meeting would later be acknowledge as a date by him, and by the media. Really, what news would be hotter than about the handsome heir of the most powerful family in Japan having a romantic dinner date at one of the prestigious restaurants in town?

Handsome. Well, Kagome would never deny that Sesshoumaru was an Adonis; devilishly handsome, intelligent and the master of business strategy, and also a member of the most powerful and prestigious family. He had the looks, the brain, and the power; all the traits that any women would want for a husband. He was officially the most sought after bachelor in the upper class ring of Japan.

But unfortunately not for Kagome; his physical prowess was not balanced by his personality. Sesshoumaru's icy personality and holier-than-you attitude were not the traits that she wanted in a man. She never needed nor wanted a cold God-like man whom she must worship for as long as she lived. She needed a warm man who was strong, loyal, willing to walk equally beside her, and loved her with everything he had; just like her Inuyasha.

Sesshoumaru's movement closer to her brought her back to the reality that she was in right now. Sesshoumaru was right in front of her, too close for her comfort. But when she took one step back away from him, one hand hoisted her waist; bringing her closer to him. Kagome halted their closeness by putting her hands on his chest and tried to push him away. But her strength was nothing compared to his. He dipped down and kissed her bare shoulder. "My lovely Kagome." He murmured.

Kagome shivered; her skin crawled by his unwanted touch.

"I still don't understand why we must talk about our company's contract in such a high-class restaurant, Mr. Taisho." She tried to suppress the trembling in her voice.

One of his eyebrows rose. "Of course not, Miss Higurashi. We won't be talking about it there. We'll talk about it at my place after." Her eyes bulged. "This is a mere dinner date between us."

_What? I thought that… _

Sesshoumaru straightened himself. "Come now. Let's go." He glanced at Yura. "Your payment will be transferred in five minutes Yura."

Yura smiled brightly and then bowed. "Thank you for your generosity, Mr. Taisho."

0000000

Kagome glared heatedly at the handsome man who was lounging on his sofa beside her. He had discarded his tuxedo and loosened his tie; a glass of white wine from his luxurious kitchen was in his hand. Here he was calmly drinking wine while she was frantically studying his company contract with her father!

"Is there something you want to confirm?" He sipped his wine.

She snapped her head in his direction. "Probably, I wish to confront you about your company standard that made a reason to end our contract one-sidedly. It's too vague. How can you tell that a company meets your standard and the other doesn't??"

He answered in a bored fashion. "Of course we have that standard, written and signed legally by our board of directors. Your father simply was too ignorant of it."

"Ignorant?? I think it's what we call trust! He trusted that you would do what's best for both of us. He trusted that you would never ruin his company! He trusted your good intentions so much, Mr. Taisho." She shook her head. "Why are you doing this to us, Mr. Taisho?"

Kagome regretted that she had looked at his eyes when she asked the last question. His piercing golden eyes spoke of an intense desire. She gulped and shrank back; suddenly realizing her current predicament. Being here did not seem like a good idea now. She was alone with him, in his apartment. This was his world; and she was vulnerable.

"Are you really that oblivious, Kagome?" She hated the way he intimately said her name.

"Of-of what?" She stuttered. Her eyes glanced at the door. _No! It was locked!_

He seemed to follow her line of vision. He then looked back at her. "What are you afraid of Kagome?" He smirked. "Are you afraid of me? Of what I'm capable of doing?" He was standing now, walking closer to her.

Not wanting to be intimidated by him, Kagome abruptly stood up also. They were standing face-to-face now, staring into each other eyes; one was full of lust and desire and the other was full of hate and a mixture of fear.

"I'm not afraid of you!" Kagome spat.

"My brave little Kagome…" He raised his hand to caress her cheek. Kagome swatted that hand away.

"I'm warning you, Taisho." She walked back when Sesshoumaru moved closer to her. When she realized that he had backend her to a wall, she gasped, and her deep blue eyes widened in surprise. Sesshoumaru leaned forward and put his hands on the wall; caging her in.

"Kagome, do you want to help your family's company? Do you want to solve its entire problems?" He whispered low.

"Yes." She tried to regain back her bravery. "And after I finish studying those papers, I'll find a solution." Kagome said determinately.

Sesshoumaru frowned, "That won't do." He then bent his elbows so there was no room between their bodies. Kagome struggled to no avail. He was just too strong for her. She turned her head away when his head moved closer to hers.

"Only one word." He whispered hotly on her ear. "One word and your company's entire problem will be a thing in the past."

"What?"

"Say 'yes', when I ask you to marry me."

At that time she felt like lightning had just struck her on the spot. She stood there frozen in shock. _Did I hear him right? He just ordered me to marry him?? _"No…"

"Think wise, Kagome. There is no one that could and would save your family's company now except me. Be my wife and I'll do and give anything that you wish. My world will be at your command."

"No! I don't need your world!" She struggled more but Sesshoumaru only pressed his body closer to her. "Is a marriage just like another contract to you?? Don't you even consider my feeling?? No, I won't marry someone if it's not for love! And I don't and will never love you. So let me go now, Mr. Taisho!"

Sesshoumaru ignored her rejection; continuing to nuzzle her hair and skin and enjoying the way she shivered in his embrace. He inhaled her scent deeply. "It's so easy to just own you right now. I can make you mine this night, at this instant." His hand was now caressing her thigh on top of her silk dress.

Kagome was horrified to learn the implication of his words. But she willed herself to stay calm. She would find a way out from this horrid predicament safely. "So you're just going to rape me now. Despicable, Taisho." If he wanted to rape her then he got another thing coming. Kagome swore she would not go down without a fight! A fierce fight that would be.

Kagome heard him snort lightly. "You're too valuable and precious for that. I want you Kagome." He squeezed her derriere and Kagome gasped in outrage. "I want you as a whole, where I can call all of you as my own. I want you to be mine only; untouched by anyone but me." He kissed her cheek softly. "When I have you in my bed, I want you to scream my name as yours only, as your one and only husband. No one will be able to take you away in the next morning, and for the next days of you life you'll be mine! Only mine!" He reprimanded her harshly before stepping back; releasing her from his flesh made prison.

Kagome quickly scooted herself away from him; her breaths were labored.

Sesshoumaru's eyes followed her movement. "You said that you will marry someone only because of love. And you said that you don't love me… yet. But you love your family and care for their wellbeing, right?" Kagome's heart was beating faster when she saw his piercing eyes that seemed to bore right into her soul. "So then, marry me now not because you love me, but because of your love to your family. That is also a marriage for love, Kagome."

Kagome's eyes widened. _What sick logic he has!_

"Think wise of my offer Miss Higurashi, you may be the only one that can save your family now. Decide the wisest choice before it's too late."

000000

Kagome glared heatedly at the handsome man who was standing stoically beside the grave along with her father's associates. His face remained expressionless; staring down at the grave; at her beloved late father's grave!

Kagome closed her eyes; trying so hard to hold back her tears. She stood there; holding her mother's sobbing shoulder. Her brother, her sweet-innocent 15 year old brother, stood beside her; clutching her free hand tightly as if he was afraid that she would suddenly be gone like their father. Kagome admired her brother's strength. Not even once did he shed tears in front of these strangers; trying his hardest to be strong as the oldest male of the family now. Kagome's heart sank at this realization. Being raised by their traditional parents in their society, her brother understood the weight of responsibility that now was on his shoulder.

When the ceremony was over, people began to leave the burial ground with their sympathetic glances at the mourning family.

Sachiko Higurashi squatted in front of her husband's gravestone; crying silently while caressing his carved name. "Kazuki, why do you do this to me? To our children? Why do you leave us like this? Had we done you wrong?" She trembled and sobbed.

Souta squatted down and hugged his mother from behind. "Mother, please stop crying. Father would never want to see us like this. He would want us to stay strong, living up to the Higurashi name. Please, mother." Kagome noticed how broken her brother sounded.

"Oh Souta, such a young age to carry the weight of our family name." Sachiko hiccupped.

"I'll be fine. I have you and Kagome-neechan. Everything will be fine."

Kagome turned her head away from them; unable to sustain the enormous feeling of sadness. And at that direction, she saw him, the indirect reason of her father's suicide, Sesshoumaru Taisho. He was staring at her from where he stood intently; as if he was waiting for something. His words that night replayed back inside her mind.

"_Think wise of my offer Miss Higurashi, you may be the only one that can save your family now. Decide the wisest choice before it's too late."_

Kagome stared back at her calming mother and her expected-to-be-strong brother. They had not known about the true condition of their family's company.

It was maddening. Until now, Kagome still could not understand why her father chose to borrow money from Naraku Onigumo to pay for the contractors. Onigume was very well-known on his 'dirty' money business; lending money to people or companies but with an extremely big interest. It was usually the desperate who sought for Onigumo.

The sum of the lent money multiplied, thus their company suddenly owed Onigumo an enormous debt, much bigger then their original debt on the contractors. There was no hope left.

She did not want to believe that it was the reason why her father jumped from the top of his building.

She blinked out the forming of tears from her eyes. There was no other road to take, every turn was a dead end for her. She lifted up her head and saw Sesshoumaru, still waiting there. Now she was sure of what he was waiting for, or rather whom he was waiting for. It was her; he had always been waiting for her.

She took a deep breath and finalized her decision. Then she started walking forward towards her lunatic future, for her love to her family, towards Sesshoumaru Taisho.

She would never forget Sesshoumaru's only words on his father's burial ceremony that day. It was not condolences, encouragement, or even a fake sympathy. It was, "Will you marry me, Kagome Higurashi?"

00000

Kagome glared heatedly at the handsome man who was standing at the wedding altar. He was staring at her unblinkingly; satisfaction and pride shone in his usually impassive face. He was dressed in the finest white silk tuxedo while she was wearing the finest white wedding dress specially designed for her by the world top designers, courtesy of her in-laws. She heard whispers that this was the marriage of the century, a wondrous wedding with a perfect groom and a perfect bride; a wedding every woman would dream of having. Every woman but her!

She walked down the aisle with a bright fake smile on her lovely face. She had to look happy. Sesshoumaru had told her to do so, and her mother and brother had wished her to be.

She vaguely registered when Sesshoumaru reached for her hand and leaned down to kiss her cheek softly. "At last, this day has finally come. You will be all mine soon." He whispered on her ear.

Kagome eyes widened. Suddenly she realized what was going to happen. She trembled. _What am I doing here? Am I really going to this? Am I really going to marry this man? Am I really ready to spend the rest of my life without love by his side? _She glanced at the church's door, wishing that somehow Inuyasha would magically appear and whisk her away from there. But then, at the corner of her eyes she saw Souta, looking at her with his innocent eyes, full of hope and happiness for her. No, she did not have the heart to taint such eyes with the harsh reality.

So she stared back at the priest and with her words, she herself had turned the key to lock herself inside Sesshoumaru's golden cage.

"I do."

000000

Asuka Kirisawa stood up and applauded along with the rest of the guest when the priest finalized the sacred union and Sesshoumaru kissed his new bride possessively. She frowned. _You wouldn't be here, marrying her without my hand in it, Sesshoumaru Taisho. My mind game was the one that had succeeded in driving Kazuki Higurashi to his suicide. So expect yourself to be hearing from me again soon. Especially when I consider you haven't paid me enough. _Asuka smiled greedily. _I want more from you, my handsome king._ And she watched the handsome face of Sesshoumaru with longing.

---------

AN: Gaaah! What Asuka got in her mind?? Be careful Sess, Asuka is not done with you yet!

Hold on tight friends! Next chapter will be the real continuation of chapter 1, The Present. _ The Past is enough I think... I did have a plan to write about their steamy-lemony wedding night, but I decided not to... Let's just go forward…

Click that review button below if you want to leave comment or share opinion of this new chapter. Thank you friends!

©miwa03 – 2009


	6. The Present: Shocking Revelation

**THE BLACK ROSE**

Disclaimer: Yup, I don't own Inuyasha!

Beta-ed by my motivator, Ceferadel.

WARNING: Lemon at the start!

**The Present: Shocking Revelation**

Kagome tried to breathe deep between her moans. After a whole day of trying to contact and locate a missing Inuyasha, and a whole night of struggling and squirming away from his touches, she had been very tired. She even needed to use a lot of effort just for breathing. She hated it when she was like this. It made her vulnerable when the man above her did what he loved to her body.

Sesshoumaru Taisho actually enjoyed a slow and relaxing love making. If Kagome was not struggling, or was unable to struggle to be exact, he preferred not to rush in achieving their peak; sliding in and out of her slowly, hearing her soft encouraging moans, tasting her sweet soft skin, and enjoying the way her tight channel clutched his cock.

Kagome moaned tiredly. She wanted this to be over already. "Sesshou… please…"

Sesshoumaru smirked. He loved hearing her beg. "Please what wife?"

"Please… please…"

He nuzzled and sucked on her shoulder; intending to give her another hickey. "What do you want from me, wife?" He murmured on her skin.

"Finish this… Ahh… I'm tired…"

Kagome flinched when he bit her skin. "Not until you say my favorite words."

Kagome gritted her teeth. How he hated this possessive man. No, she would not say it today.

"Tell me!"

She screamed when that one hard thrust made her come instantly.

She could not believe that he managed to draw out another climax from her. But Sesshoumaru had not stopped yet; still going slowly and riding out her orgasm. _What insane stamina he has!!! Ugh. He really won't stop until I say it! Damn! _So Kagome finally gave up and gave him what he wanted from the first day they had met; an acknowledgement from her.

"Sess- Sesshoumaru… I'm… all yours…"

Sesshoumaru stilled above her and grinned. "True. You are so right, my Kagome. You're all mine!" He then kissed her possessively; pumping faster in her. Kagome gripped the sheets and moaned loudly when he let go of her lips and lifted up her hips. This different angle invoked a more intense feeling from her.

"Ahh… ahhh!!!"

Sesshoumaru grabbed her thighs and put them on his shoulders; bending forward so that her knees were pressing against her breasts.

"Ahh… Sesshou… Sesshou!"

He was getting faster and faster and she braced herself for another world shattering orgasm. She was not disappointed. They came together hard. Kagome jerked a little when she felt his hot sperm filling up her womb. Sesshoumaru chuckled at her reaction.

"Be a good wife and receive my seed happily, Kagome." He leaned closer and kissed her forehead lovingly. "My family wants a boy for our first child."

She glared at him. _Like I want to have his child! Thank God I'm taking contraception pills secretly. I don't want any child to be conceived in this kind of household!_

Sesshoumaru kissed her chastely before getting out from the bed. He stretched his body and went to the bathroom while Kagome gathered her breath and strength.But when Sesshoumaru opened the bathroom door a wave of fresh pine scent filled the room. Suddenly Kagome felt sick. The smell made her stomach churn and she felt an onset of nausea. She woke up suddenly and tried to run to the bathroom only to fall on the floor.

Sesshoumaru was beside her on an instant. "What is it?"

She guessed that Sesshoumaru understood her pre-vomiting gestures, because the next thing she realized was that she was being carried to the bathroom sink. She vaguely felt Sesshoumaru's hand holding up her hair and massaging her upper back while she emptied the contents of her stomach.

After an episode of vomiting, Sesshoumaru tucked her back on the bed and quickly dialed her personal doctor; Hojo Ishikawa. He then ordered the maid to prepare her for the doctor's arrival.

She wanted to say that she was fine and that there was nothing to be fussed about. But seeing Hojo, her long time friend and the doctor whom she trusted to provide her with the contraceptives, was something that she desperately needed. Being unable to contact her family and friends for some time, she needed someone that was on her side to talk to. And if she was lucky, Hojo probably could help her find Inuyasha.

000000

Hojo's statement was like a knife that stabbed and sliced open her heart.

"What?" she uttered slowly in disbelieved; because such thing could not possibly be happening. How could an embryo be conceived when she regularly took the contraceptives? She had never forgotten to consume one single pill, hadn't she?

Kagome stared brokenly at the fidgeting young doctor; wanting an explanation or an 'April Fool' shout from his mouth. But there was none. Hojo was clearly denying any eye contact with her and the guilt was written all over his face.

She was still paralyzed in shock when Sesshoumaru leaned down and kissed the top of her head. "You have made me the happiest husband in the world, Kagome."

Sesshoumaru turned his attention back to Hojo. "I want you to arrange an appointment with the best Obstetrician for my wife, ." He narrowed his eyes. "And make sure the doctor is female."

Hojo stuttered. "Yes- yes of course, Mr. Taisho."

"You may leave. The maid will show you the way out."

Hojo nodded. "Good day then, Mr. and Mrs. Taisho."

"Wait!" Kagome was finally able to find her voice. Hojo stilled in his way out. "Hojo?"

He coughed nervously before answering, "Yes, Mrs. Taisho?"

Kagome flinched. She disliked it when people called her with Sesshoumaru's name. It made her feel like everyone was trying to remind her of whom she belonged to now.

"Wait, wait a minute please. Hojo this is not possible. I can't be pregnant. You yourself know that. You gave me those-" She felt Sesshoumaru's hold tightened. And she was horrified when she realized she was very close to revealing her secret consumption of contraceptive. "I- I mean..."

Hojo suddenly inclined his head at her. "I'm sorry Kagome!"

Kagome looked at him in confusion. "Sorry for what Hojo?"

"I- I just couldn't refuse him. This is the career I've been dreaming of all my life. I just couldn't let him…"

"Enough, . The maid will show you the way out." Sesshoumaru's voice boomed and startled Hojo.

"Wait! But I'm not finished yet. Hojo, you must check me again!" She tried to pry herself out from Sesshoumaru's hold.

Hojo stared at her guiltily. "From the simple urine test that we performed and your symptoms I conclude that it's a positive. But if you're still not sure, I've taken your blood sample and I'll check it in the laboratory as soon as possible."

"Stop it! No, this is not happening! You of all people know that it's not possible!"

Kagome noticed that Hojo stole nervous glances at Sesshoumaru, and Sesshoumaru was strangely calm during her outburst. As if he knew that she would deny her pregnancy; as if he knew that she never expected to be pregnant; as if he knew that she had done something to prevent… Then realization sunk in. _Oh my God… He knew!!!_

"Hojo?" Her heart was pounding. She turned her attention to Sesshoumaru. "Sesshoumaru you didn't…" She gulped and looked back at Hojo. It made sense now. Hojo's guilty glances at her and Sesshoumaru's calm confidence. "Hojo, did you change-?" Kagome's question was hitched on her throat.

Suddenly Hojo dropped down in front of her. "I'm sorry! I'm so sorry Kagome! But I had no choice! Your husband found out about the pills and forced me to change them! My career was at stake!"

Kagome trembled; she could not believe her ears. Hojo, sweet and caring Hojo, one of her best friends, had lied to her?? He had helped Sesshoumaru?? "No…"

Sesshoumaru narrowed his eyes at the weeping doctor. "Cease this pathetic display in front of my wife. Be on your leave doctor. I have things to discuss with my wife."

"Ye-yes sir." Hojo stuttered and quickly left the room with a guilty gaze upon Kagome. "I've always wanted you to be happy, Kagome. I'm so sorry." He said sadly before closing the door.

Kagome chocked on her tears. Sesshoumaru had taken away everything from her: her father, her mother and brother, her soul mate, her freedom, her company, her virginity, and now her trusted friend! And he had given her the last thing that she wanted from him; his child that was growing inside her now.

"You got me pregnant!" She sobbed. "You know I don't want it. I don't want to have your child. No, no, no."

Sesshoumaru turned her body to stare at her. "I thought you love children."

She hiccupped. "Not from you."

He frowned but dismissed her words. "You know that this is to be expected from you. You are my wife. You have to have my children." Suddenly he tightened his grip. "You're not thinking to carry another man's child, right?" His eyes glinted with madness. "Because if you are, then you better tell that man to run. Because I'll hunt him down and destroy him to ashes."

_Just like what you did to my father?_ Kagome thought.

"Now get a grip of yourself and be strong. You're going to be a mother." He let go of his hold and lifted up Kagome's chin so he could stare at her in the eye. His eyes soften.

"You're going to be the mother of my children. My child. Mine."

"I… I…" She tried to control her tears.

"You're amazing Kagome. You've given me everything a man could ever wish for. My beloved wife, I love you."

"Love, Sesshoumaru? After all that you've done to me, still you claim that you love me?" Kagome just could not believe this man!

He frowned, "Of course I do love you, Kagome. And my love is unlike an ordinary man's love."

He then leaned down his head to kiss her lovingly. Kagome did nothing to neither stop him nor encourage him. She was just so tired.

_Love? Unlike ordinary love? So twisted Sesshoumaru; the things you did to acquire love; to posses me. I wonder if I will break down and surrender to his whim. Father, Inuyasha… I'm so tired of all this. I'm so tired of him destroying my happiness and hope. Should I just give up?_

000000

Sessoumaru went to his office late today. After making sure that Kagome was calm enough and ensuring that the staff would take extra care of her, he left the house with satisfaction and immense happiness. He even managed to make a call to make sure Hojo had done his job in arranging the appointment with the Obstetrician. He let out a satisfied breath. At last, his beloved Kagome was pregnant with his child. He let out a smirk; Sesshoumaru Taisho's life was simply perfect.

_You think you and your pathetic physician-friend can fool me, love? It was just too easy making him changed your medication. _He smirked and leaned back to his chair; remembering the way he had forced Hojo to give Kagome fertility pills instead.

A Knock on the door broke his thought.

"Enter."

Sesshoumaru's eyes narrowed when he saw the slim figure that opened his office's door and his lips curled in distaste in seeing the intruder's outfit. It made her look like a loose woman!

Said woman smiled and began to walk closer to him; too close for his privacy.

Sesshoumaru addressed her coldly, "What is your business here, Miss Kirisawa?"

Asuka stopped in front of his desk and leaned forward; showing him more part of her body that he never wished to see.

She smiled seductively and said, "Hello Mr. Taisho. I'm your new personal assistant."

---------

AN: Asuka is back! What does she have in her sleeve for our fave couple?

Review would be very nice… :) Thanks so much!

©miwa03 – 2009


End file.
